


Encore un verre

by AlexieUtopie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Romance, Tragedy, implied CaptainSwan, implied OutlawQueen, reference to SwanQueen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexieUtopie/pseuds/AlexieUtopie
Summary: Regina et Emma parlent autour d'un verre.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Emma Swan
Kudos: 2





	Encore un verre

**Author's Note:**

> Dispositions légales : _Once Upon A Time_ appartient à ABC©, tous droits réservés. Je ne possède rien dessus.

Emma vit Regina accoudée au bar, un verre au bord des lèvres et le regard dans le vide. Elle s'assit à côté d'elle sans rien dire tandis que la Reine la toisait un peu.

« Tu as réussi à sortir de chez toi ? Impressionnant.

\- Crochet s'occupe de la petite donc j'en profite un peu. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air...

\- Je peux comprendre oui... »

Emma sentait que Regina n'en était pas à son premier verre : elle s'appuyait sur le bar comme pour se donner du courage, les gestes moins précis et assurés que d'habitude. Malgré tout, elle descendait les verres rapidement, sans l'air de se soucier du lendemain.

« Tu devrais peut-être ralentir un peu, s'inquiéta la Sauveuse...

\- Pourquoi faire ? Personne ne m'attend à la maison. Et les affaires de demain pourront attendre que ma gueule de bois soit passée.

\- Parce que ce n'est pas bon pour toi ? Pourquoi tu bois seule, ce soir ?

\- Pourquoi, ricana Regina amèrement ? Parce que je suis triste, tout simplement. Pour quelle autre raison quelqu'un boirait ainsi ? »

Elle se prit la tête entre les bras, oubliant tout raffinement, tandis qu'elle soupirait avec un mélange de colère et de triste. Emma se mordit la lèvre, n'osant pas poser la question qui lui trottait en tête de peur de déjà en connaître la réponse. Elle n'eut cependant pas à le faire, puisque Regina reprit en murmurant :

« Robin me manque... Et Daniel aussi... Ma vie amoureuse est un désastre et je me sens terriblement seule !

\- Oh, Regina... Ne dis pas ça !

\- Pourquoi pas ? C'est vrai non ? Deux fois je tombe amoureuse, deux fois ils meurent à cause de moi ! C'était des hommes bons, avec tant à offrir. Mais ils sont morts parce qu'ils m'aimaient... »

La Sauveuse ne savait pas quoi répondre, sentant bien que rien de ce qu'elle pouvait dire n'arrangerait la situation. Elle passa une main dans le dos de Regina, compatissant en silence à la détresse de son amie. Regina, la tête sur le comptoir, tourna son regard vers Emma.

« D'une certaine façon, tu l'as échappé belle, tu sais.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

\- Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais pu tomber amoureuse de toi, et tu aurais fini morte aussi.

\- Si j'avais été un homme, ricana Emma.

\- Si tu n'avais pas été Emma Swan, répondit Regina en appuyant sur le nom de famille. Mais tu es la fille de Blanche-Neige, ma belle-fille, et ça se n'est pas possible.

\- Mais nous ne sommes pas liées par le sang... »

Regina se releva d'un coup, toisant Emma de haut en bas avec un petit hoquet d'indignation.

« Vraiment ? Oui, c'est vrai que Henry et Belle auraient fait un super couple ! Ou alors Lucy et Lady Tremaine !

\- Non, mais ce n'est pas pareil...

\- En quoi ce n'est pas pareil exactement ? C'est la même situation. Même si physiquement nous avons à peu près le même âge, je reste ta grand-mère par remariage. Et ça, c'est non.

\- C'est vrai que dit comme ça...

\- Et puis de toute façon, tu as Crochet, donc c'est hors de question. »

Emma ne répondit rien, reprenant un verre en trinquant avec Regina. Elles songeaient aux amours perdues, aux amours perdues et aux amours possibles. Il y avait de quoi ressentir une certaine mélancolie. Et reprendre un verre pour oublier ses soucis...


End file.
